Crystal Beginnings: Final Fantasy XI
by hypertails
Summary: I updated the story, fixed a lot of spelling mistakes, and added more to the story, Chapter 3 will be soon!
1. CH 1 The Beginning

Crystal Beginnings: Final Fantasy XI

**Chapter 1-  
The Beginning**

DISCLAMER: I DONT OWN FFXI OBVIOUSLY!

"Anu I'm glad you can join me," President Karst said while looking at the piece of paper in his hand. The room was very meager, it really didn't seem fit for a ruler. But considering the money shortages, and strikes going on at the Bastok Mines, it's a surprise they have enough money to afford anything. Times were really hard in Bastok, many of the people couldn't afford anything to eat.

"You wanted to see me?" Anu answered while staring at the paper the president was holding. Anu was a relatively young man, in his early 20's. Had a shaved head, thought it made him look tuff, he was pretty well built, and very attractive. Not that he got many ladies; he was too preoccupied in work.

"A mysterious island has popped up on the shores of Vana'diel, near Windurst. I sent some men out there to explore the island and they reported it had colossal amounts of raw materials. We need to have the island under our possession, gaining all that material is just what Bastok needs. We are already having trouble because of those stupid Galka refusing to work," He sighed as he looked out the window. Then he muttered "Only thing they are good for is manual labor, but it seems they can't even do that!

"Why do you need me?" Anu replied with a huge grin on his face. He had a feeling that it was going to be about something important. 

"Well we need someone to explore the island more, see if it has any other resources besides its rare materials. We have already assembled a party for you...We will be sending you all there directly on the ship"

"Are any other countries interested in that island?"

"Windurst and San D'oria of course are interested in that island. Jeuno isn't saying anything, so we are hoping they will stay out of it so we can conquer that land. Here is a paper which shows your party" Karst handed the paper to Anu.

Anu began to stare at the paper, seeing his name at the very top of that list of 5 other people. He then looked up at Karst "So where is this party?"

"They are at the docks waiting for you" Karst paused for a moment "We would send you all on airship, but Jeuno has issued a holt on all Airship rides, I don't know why" His voice begun to trail off.

"I will do my best!" Anu said happily, beaming at the thought of leading an entire party. "Wait, has anyone named the island yet?"

"Well Windurst has been calling the island Guru, so we have been calling it that too"

Anu walked out of the president's office hoping to leave as soon as he can. The weather in Bastok was pretty cold right now, even though it was the middle of the day. Some people have even claimed it has been snowing. Then he realized he might needs some provisions. Anu noticed a shop out of the corner of his eye. "Pathetic Pig Armor House" He chuckled at the thought of someone naming their shop this, so he went in for laughs.

"I knew your were coming!" A voice called out from the curtain. The shop was very dark, it had no windows, and the only light in the room was a purple stream coming from a crystal ball sitting on the table.

"Um, hello I need some supplies. I'm going to need medicines, herbs, swords…"

"Well we got pig armor!" The voice shouted out "It's the best type of armor around nothing can top it!"

"Actually maybe I should be going, I really don't need armor that bad" Anu begun to move slowly backwards till something grabbed his leg. He looked around and saw a miniature petite Tarutaru with the most heartbreaking sad face in the world

"Where are you going in such a hurry, it's quite so lonely here, we haven't got a customer in days!" The Taru started to cry, his face became hot with tears and he squeezed on Anu's leg.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have put it inside an alley, and the name "Pathetic Pig Armor House" isn't to….what's the word…..welcoming?" Anu said trying to pull the Taru off his leg.

"Don't be so angry! Where are you going? It's so fun to talk to strangers! I suggest you do this a lot. Great things can happen if you talk to strangers." The Taru's head begin to move up and down, wiping away his tears with his puny little hands.

"Um, I'll keep that in mind." Anu opened the door, but he couldn't walk farther, since the Taru was clinging on his leg.

"So where are you going?" He said trying to pull him back into his shop.

"I'm going to the new island that just popped out of the ocean if you most know; I'm exploring it for the greatest nation in the world!"

"San D'oria?" Looking rather puzzled

"Bastok!" Anu shouted on the top of his lung, he began to lose his patience, and started to head for the door again

"Do you mean Guru?" He said with a smile on his face,

Anu stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. "Yes, I do"

"Oh! I want you to bring this to someone there, don't ask who! You will find out soon enough." The Taru said, moving his eyes back and fourth. "When you go to the island, it will bring out a marvelous inanition, within you. It will calm that pain that you have been holding in for a very long time.

"Fine, fine I'll be on my way" Anu walked out the door, convinced that Taru was mad. He was already running late a bad sign of leadership, hoping that his team wouldn't mind.

**Next Chapter-**

**The Journey**


	2. CH 2 The Journey

  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Journey  
  
"You're late!" Arleen shouted in front of Anu while looking at her employment paper.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry but I was a lil distracted," Anu replied looking at his feet. "I was offering to take this orb to this guy's cousin,"  
  
"Why'd you take sooo long!" Tye squeaked with a high pitched voice.  
  
"I just told you why!" Anu remarked. "Plus this guy gave me a map of this place so I guess it's a little more helpful then the didly squat we got from the President.  
  
"Come on you guys we need to leave now!" The Ship Captain barked. "We were supposed to leave 10 minutes ago. We need to get you there before Windurst!"  
  
"Windurst?" Tiger reacted. "They have already started to explore."  
  
"God damn don't they tell you anything!" Shouted the captain. "Windurst and San D'oria both have started to head towards the island. Windurst I bet is almost there. San D'oria is a lil while off since the island in is in the Southern Seas."  
  
"You know your stuff." Jake remarked. "Well lets get started."  
  
The smell of salt filled the air with strong aroma. The murky waves continued to crash onto the port with tough ambition.  
  
"Don't you just love the smell of salt water, it's like that whiff that can make your day you know, what I'm saying." The Captain mentioned while dipping his hand on the water before stepping into the boat.  
  
"No, I don't know what you mean," Arleen remarked with her head into the sky. Waiting to board the ship.  
  
"Now listen up punks these are the rules." The Captain growled. "There is absolutely no looking over the railing, I don't any monsters coming up against the ship. Do not throw anything of the rail or you will be picking it up with your butt cheek. I'm not joking either. No bugging me until this ship is deported on Guru Island. That is all...for now."  
  
"You really are a moron aren't you," Mylie smiled while picking up a pebble and throwing it in the ocean.  
  
"Please don't upset him," Anu whispered. "I really don't want to get him pissed for the whole trip."  
  
"What do you mean get him," Arleen commented. "He seems to be pissed all the time. Tye begun to giggle but the then Tiger pushed him over.  
  
"The only thing I want to do is get my big fat check and get the hell outta here, I'm getting 250K Gil for this trip" Tiger said while puffing out his chest.  
  
"We are all getting 250K for this trip Tiger," Tye replied while doing a little cartwheel on the ship.  
  
"Um, yea we are all getting 250K," Anu said anxiously twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"Wait how much are you getting Anu," Jake questioned coming over to Anu while waves began to get heavier and a storm began to grew in.  
  
"I suggest you all go down below deck a storm is brewin' in." The Captain yelled from the Captain's deck.  
  
"Coming!" Anu yelled trying to change the subject.  
  
"No, tell us how much money are you being paid for this little job." Jake said while holding onto Anu's armor.  
  
"I'm getting 500k," Anu replied while coughing.  
  
"Err that's not fair at all!" Tye screeched while jumping up and down.  
  
Suddenly a huge screech filled this sky and waves crashed on the ship. Water began to fill the ship, and the sky began a gloomy dark gray. The rain began to fall down harder and harder. The screech began to become louder and louder than a huge wave washed on the ship. Suddenly the Sea Horror began to flow on the ship with its tentacles headed towards the party.  
  
"What the hell is that!" Mylie screeched getting ready to grab her wand.  
  
"By god is the Sea Horror!" The Captain screamed "Get down below deck now! I told you not to throw anything of the edge, but you didn't listen" he shrieked.  
  
"Well this is the time for us to show off our skills," Anu snickered. "I'll distract him, Mylie hit him hard, Tiger and Tye summon up something good for us to fight. Jake get him from afar.  
  
"Got it," everyone shouted.  
  
"By got almighty you shall be Paralyzed," Beams of light shot of the ground leading up to Mylie's head flying over to the Sea Horror.  
  
"I hope that there is something out their I can summon," Tiger remarked. "Please hear me, let thy sacrifice thy self for the! The water began to glow and rise up even more a huge splash rose up and a fish popped out. "  
  
"Hear me Shiva please grace us with your presence." Tye shouted while holding his wand in front of him. Blue crystals began to fill the air. The mist began to become present surrounding the party. The crystals started to form taking up the shape of Shiva.  
  
"Hey dumbass look at me!," Anu confronted the Sea Horror by slashing it tentacle. The Sea Horror began to screech sending its 7 other tentacles straight for Anu.  
  
"Anu!," Mylie shouted, "God's protect Anu." Huge crystals began to surround Anu blocking all of the Sea Horror tentacles. The Sea Horror screamed and sent its tentacles to Mylie. Mylie cried at the top of her lungs. Blood was gushing out of her stomach.  
  
"Don't worry about me you guys just kill him," Mylie gasped while holding onto her stomach. "I'll be fine let me just heal for a lil while."  
  
"He's too strong," Arleen shouted. "My Black Magic hasn't done anything and my sword can only do so much."  
  
"My arrows havn't done that much either." Jake replied while shooting another arrow.  
  
"Then allow me... Ice Ball!!!" Huge balls of ice began to crash onto the Sea Horror.  
  
"Egad! Do you know what that is going to do to my ship." The Captain barked while staring the balls of ice.  
  
"Well he's dead you really don't need me anymore," with that Shiva vanished with all her icy mist.  
  
"Well we did it," Anu sulked looking at Mylie.  
  
"No, Shiva did it," Arleen commented looking at Anu.   
  
"Could you just lift your attitude for once!" Anu screamed "We are never going to get anywhere with the attitude your giving."  
  
"Well hello! We almost just got killed, thank god for Shiva." Arleen protested "If it weren't for her we'd probably be all dead.  
  
"Please let's all just calm down it was a little swquary , but were fine now" Tye commented looking at Mylie.  
  
"Please you all just be quiet," Mylie remarked. "I will be fine I just need a little more time to heal, and I'll be fine."  
  
"I hope you all are having fun," The Captain shouted. "We still got a couple more hours till we can get to Guru Island. 


End file.
